Ylva
"What do you think your doing here?" ~ Ylva. Ylva belongs to MKDragonet. She is an exiled Icewing who was framed. Do not use her without my permission. Appearance "I'm called the masked Icewing for a reason." ~ Ylva. Ylva scales are a very pale white, black outlines signaling out each one. Strangely, her horns end in a dark blue, a dark blue that is the color of a deep ocean. The same goes with each long spine on her tail. Small swirly markings on below her eyes. Her eyes, like most Icewing eyes, are black with one dark blue pupil. Ylva's structure is bulky, but in places like her legs and neck, thin and flexible. Her wings are largish, and a dark blue, but more purple. Her wing membrances also end in a grey. The most feature dragons see about Ylva, however, is the fact that she wears a wolf coat. A natural wolf coat, skinned from the beast by her own talons. It's grey and it's furry, white patches trailing along it. She wears it atop of her head. The end of it trails along her neck and some of her back, and the head is worn like a mask, and the fur also of course has eye holes for her to see out of. Pretty, but dangerous, if truly thought about. Personality "Leave. I have no business talking to you." ~ Ylva. Ylva use to be a normal Icewing. Stuffy and snobby, believing she is the best, caring about nothing but making the ranks. But that didn't last forever. After she was exiled, Ylva became sullen. She's quiet, and often thinks things out. She's intelligent, more then anyone will understand. She, of course, believes that you die or live. And she's planning to live. She likes to be alone, and hates nosy dragons. She despises her own tribe, and prefers isolation, even if it complete isolation is usually impossible. Ylva is not at all very good at being social. Though she is known usually as the masked Icewing, and for being a cruel, mysterious bounty hunter, Ylva does have a kindness. She helps Dragonets who are lost, dragons who are hurt(if they don't pose a threat)and other things. She can be befriended, though it would be hard. She lives her quiet life, and would like to keep it that way. History "Are you planning to tell the Icewings I'm here? I'm not hunted. I'm just exiled. So go ahead, see what they care." ~ Ylva. - Framed for being murder, exiled. WIP Abilities "A bounty hunter must be strong and fierce." ~ Ylva. WIP Trivia "Facts are facts, no doubt about that." ~ Ylva. * Ylva means wolf in a certain language. * She doesn't know how to swim. * She may have Seawing blood in her, though she is not a hybrid. Relationships "Dragons can stab you in the back." ~ Ylva. Ask to be added! Gallery "I don't draw. It's a waste." ~ Ylva. Category:Content (MKDragonet) Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress